Hair care and styling is an integral aspect of a person's appearance and personal hygiene. Thus, a person's selection of their hair style has a direct effect on a person's self esteem, social and professional status. Hair styles have been utilized by almost every culture throughout history as a way to add variety and creativity to an individual's appearance. Today there exists a large, competitive international market for hair styling tools and hair accessories used to create different hair styles.
Accordingly, a need exists for an economical tool to provide a quick and convenient method of creating attractive hair styles.